the_zombie_apocalypse_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Jackson
"My father was murdered by these people! They must be made to pay -- or they could kill all of us next! It is time to rise above our base instincts and teach them who the superior group is! When we get to their camp, we show them no mercy! Kill each and every one of them!" —Brian to his militia, later to be known as The Union. Brian Jackson, or "The New Governor" is the son of Phillip Jackson, though nobody knows this except those who he lets know. He is the founder of a group which later becomes known as The Union. Brian wears an eye patch in honor of his dead father. Information Brian is a slim, physically built man who wears an eye patch to honor his father. He loved his father and was hurt when his father abandoned their family. Sometime during the Zombie Apocalypse, Brian scouted The Prison (which had been attacked by Phillip Jackson) in hopes of finding his father. When he found his father's dead body and learned from a dying milita soldier that he had been killed by a woman named Skylar, he lost his sanity and vowed to find and kill this Skylar Lewis and avenge his fallen father, even if he had to kill other living beings to accomplish this task. History The first member of Ryan's group to discover Brian Jackson was Ryan Lee himself. Ryan bumped into Brian after choosing to abandon his group. Brian lied and said his last name was Blake, suggesting Ryan join their group. Ryan, however, refused and decided to return to his own group. Eventually, Brian scouted The Prison after learning that his father had been there. He was devastated to find his father dead and questioned a dying militia soldier, who told him that someone named Skylar Lewis was responsible for his death. Brian later discovered Ryan was apart of a group led by his father's murderer and became obsessed with revenge. After a brief discussion with Jackson (a former member of Phillip's group), Brian threw Jackson into a Walker pit and assumed command over the camp. He convinced the group to help him destroy the group led by Ryan and Skylar. In order to draw them in, he set up a fake transmission from a hospital. Ryan's group fell for it, and they journeyed to the hospital. While Ryan and the others entered the hospital, Brian's men jumped and captured Skylar. When Ryan returned outside, Brian ordered his group to surrender or Skylar would die. Ryan attempted to negotiate, despite knowing that it would never work. Eventually, both sides engaged in a shootout, and Brian grappled with his father's murderer. Skylar managed to escape despite being beaten severely by Brian. Despite his vow for vengeance, he told his group to let them go. He later found them moving through the woods and launched his second attack -- including a heavily armored tank. His attack forced them to escape onto the highway. Brian found satisfaction in watching them retreat and allowed them to escape. He knew he had the advantage, and thus decided to sit back and allow them time before he launched his next attack. When David was attacked by a bear, Brian Blake appeared and shot the bear, saving David's life. David opened fire on Brian, but he wasn't able to kill him. Brian Blake retreated afterwards, and his reasons for saving David were unknown. David hadn't even mentioned this encounter to Ryan or the other members of their group either. During a conversation between Ryan and Skylar about the threats they'd faced, Skylar mentioned Brian's trap at the hospital and his ruthlessness in battle. Ryan appeared concerned, and suspected that they hadn't seen the last of Brian. Daryl Dixon later told Ryan that he would stand with him if Brian Jackson returned in his quest to avenge his fallen father. Later on, Ryan informed the group next time they saw Brian Jackson, he would (if opportunity allowed it) attempt negotiations with him and settle their conflict rather than let it lead to what their battle against Phillip ultimately led to. Brian later appeared once again secretly watching the Prison from a distance (though it was never said). Later, he rallied his group back at camp, claiming that it was time to show Ryan's people who the superior group was. He claimed that they needed to pay or Ryan's people would kill them all. Brian gave them the simplest of orders for when they reached Ryan's camp: "Kill each and every one of them!" The people had no difficulty with that, understanding the threat posed to them by Ryan and his people. Brian later returns to the Prison and watches from the distance, setting his gun's sights on Ashleigh, though he chooses not to fire. After some watching, he returns to his people to find them ready for the assault. The following day, Brian leads his people toward the Prison, riding on the side of a tank and lined up by cars and trucks on either side of the tank. Brian didn't want them to think he was a savage, so he called Ryan over to speak peacefully. Ryan stated that he was glad Brian was willing to talk - "I didn't like what I was forced into with your father," he says. Brian responds, "I can be just as civilised as my father." Skylar and the rest of the group watch the discussion from the camp's fortifications, weapons ready in case it went downhill. Skylar expresses her doubt to Daryl, who thinks maybe things will be different this time. Ryan offers Brian's group a place in their camp, but Brian doesn't think his people would be able to cooperate well with Ryan's people, considering the blood spilled in their conflict. Ryan states, "We can start over." Brian seems to consider, but ends up saying, "We could, but we can't." Brian offers to leave Ryan and his people alone if he surrendered Skylar to him right then and there. When Ryan refuses (having known why Brian wants her), Brian ordered his militia to kill them. A shootout occured between The New Governor's militia and Ryan's group right then and there. Ashleigh is hit in the crossfire and wounded, and Brian is hit in the shoulder. Ryan takes cover behind nearby boulders and takes a few shots at Brian, though it is futile. The gunfire attracts Infected (i.e. Walkers, Clickers, Sprinters and Suiciders) to the sight of the battle. Brian easily dispatches three of the Infected that close in on him, then he orders the tank forward. He takes cover behind boulders and shoots in Skylar's direction, but is tackled by Ryan. The two engage in a fist fight, but Brian wins easily. He is shot in the side by Skylar before he can finish off Ryan. The New Governor turns and raises his gun, snapping off as many shots as he can, hitting Skylar once in the shoulder, and once in the leg, wounding her. Before he can take any more shots and before Ryan can take full advantage of the distraction, a sniper shot from Ashleigh rips a hole through the right half of Brian's head, killing him. As Walkers set upon Brian's remains, Ryan limps back to the Prison courtyard as the rest of Brian's milita is driven off by both the overwhelming gunfire and increasing number of Infected.